


RD Series IV

by Zolturates



Series: Red Dwarf Series Weeks [4]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fanart, Gen, screencap redraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolturates/pseuds/Zolturates





	1. #19 RDsw

Episode 1

Camille

**_"Kryten, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."_ **


	2. #20 RDsw

Episode 2

D.N.A.

_**"W-w-w-what were you thinking of at the time?"** _

_** ** _


	3. #21 RDsw

Episode 3

Justice

**_"This man is not guilty of manslaughter. He’s only guilty of being Arnold J. Rimmer. That is his crime. It is also his punishment."_ **

**_ _ **

 


	4. #22 RDsw

Episode 4

White Hole

**_"Given that God is infinite, and that the Universe is also infinite … would you like a toasted tea-cake?"_ **

**_ _ **


	5. #23 RDsw

Episode 5

Dimension Jump

**_"Smoke me a kipper, Skipper, I’ll be back for breakfast."_ **

**_ _ **


	6. #24 RDsw

Episode 6

Meltdown

**_"And if we’re going to win this war, someone is gonna have to turn you into soldiers, and that someone, ladies and gentlemen, is ME."_ **

**_ _ **


End file.
